Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data demodulation method, and more particularly, to a method of demodulating data on a new-type carrier.
Related Art
3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE) evolved from a universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS) is introduced as the 3GPP release 8. The 3GPP LTE uses orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) in a downlink, and uses single carrier-frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) in an uplink. In recent years, there is an ongoing discussion on 3GPP LTE-advanced (LTE-A) evolved from the 3GPP LTE.
As described in 3GPP TS 36.211 V8.7.0 (2009-05) “Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA); Physical Channels and Modulation (Release 8)”, in 3GPP LTE/LTE-A, a physical channel can be divided into a downlink channel (e.g., a physical downlink shared channel (PDSCH) and a physical downlink control channel (PDCCH)) and an uplink channel (e.g., a physical uplink shared channel (PUSCH) and a physical uplink control channel (PUCCH)).